11 Magaw Place: Monster in the Mirror: An All-Star Musical Special
11 Magaw Place, Special was a pledge-drive special that first aired on Nickelodeon as Nick Jr. in 1996. It featured some new material as well as repeat segments from the show, including Sesame Street and Fraggle Rock. When the special was released on video, the title was changed to Monster in the Mirror: An All-Star Musical Special, and had a few other changes made, the most major change being the editing of an entire sequence where Kermit the Frog interviewed Oscar the Grouch about public television. Since that scene was meant to lead to a pledge break, and the video didn't have any pledge break, the pledge drive sequence was cut, leading to a fade to black and fade back to Oscar. Nickelodeon repeated this special in 2001 during a pledge drive. The special was still called Monster in the Mirror and the Kermit and Oscar scene was present, but the "Sesame Street News Flash" was cut and replaced with an American Revolution sketch. Air Date: July 4, 1996 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1996 Credits {|width="100%" |valign="top" width="33%"| * Producer: Karin Young Shiel * Director: Veston Bruno * Writers: Norman Stiles, with Christopher Cerf, Sara Compton, Dennis Lee, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Jocelyn Stevenson * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Music Supervisor: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Songs by: Philip Balsam, Cab Calloway, Christopher Cerf, Buster Harding, Bruce Hart, Dennis Lee, Jack Palmer, Joe Raposo, Norman Stiles, Jon Stone, James Taylor, Sarah Taylor * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Art Director: Byron Taylor * Assistant Art Director: Tina Zeno * Conceptual Designer: Ed Christie * Muppet Design Consultant: Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Mark Zeszotek, Nomi Frederick, Rollie Krewson, Lara MacLean, Kip Rathke, Stephen Rotondaro, Norman Tempia, Amy van Gilder * Muppet Special Effects: Tom Newby, with Fred Buchholz, Leigh Donaldson, Thom Flowers, Larry Jameson, Zeke Livingston, Dick Loveless, Jim Sutherland * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Lighting Director: Dick Weiss * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory, Bill Giglio, Jerry Meibos * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Video: Joseph Prewitt * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Rudy Carames, Barbara Drago, Dave Kinney, Frank Vila, Mark Whitman * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Creative Consultant: Jocelyn Stevenson * Creative Producer: Samuel Y. Gibbon, Jr. * Executive in Charge of Production: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Executive Producers: Veston Bruno, Nancy Kanter Cast {|width="100%" |valign="top" width="33%"| The Muppet Performers * Carroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Michael Earl, Fred Garbo, Dave Goelz, Richard Hunt, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Brian Meehl, Kathryn Mullen, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Karen Prell, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Tom Vandenberg, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young, and Jim Henson Human Cast * Veston Bruno, David Naughton, Alaina Reed, Barry Pearl, with Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Annette Calud, Savion Glover, Alison Bartlett, Emilio Delgado, Angel Jemmott, Sonia Manzano, Loretta Long, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Jou Jou Papailler Special Guests * María Conchita Alonso, Candice Bergen, Cab Calloway, Ray Charles, Chubby Checker, Glenn Close, Tyne Daly, Phil Donahue, Geena Davis, Bo Diddley, Roger Ebert, Suzanne Farrell, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeff Goldblum, Kadeem Hardison, Charlayne Hunter-Gault, Bo Jackson, Kid 'n Play, Gladys Knight and The Pips, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Robert MacNeil, Lou Diamond Phillips, Julia Roberts, Gene Siskel, Jeff Smith, James Taylor, Tracey Ullman, Blair Underwood, Malcolm-Jamal Warner, and Robin Williams Category:11 Magaw Place Video